Yesterday's Exchange
by UnderdogHero
Summary: Looking back, they sure had some weird conversations.


A/N: I've had this planned for a while, but I really only thought about typing it while working on chapter 8 of "Through the Water" and reading a lot of Arc-V fanfiction. At least, as much as there is for that pairing.

Just a hint: pay attention to the differences in time during every segment. It'l tell you a lot about the characters.(The dates, however, are tentative until I can go back and re-read some of the early chapters. Just so they match up.)

I'm also going to start changing nicknames for some characters to help transition into "no honorifics" for the series. I'd change earlier chapters of season one, but I can't access the documents because the flashdrive I was using kiiiiinda broke itself. Don't ask. So starting probably season 3 we'll be seeing new nicknames. Until then, enjoy Akio renaming everybody in season 2!

 **.**

 **Friday, 8:05 am**

 **From** : Madoka

 **To** : Yoshiro

 **Subject** : Textbook

 _Can I borrow yours? I forgot mine at home again :/_

 **Friday, 8:10 am**

 **From** : Yoshiro

 **To** : Madoka

 **Subject** : RE: Textbook

 _Sure._

 **Friday, 8:12 am**

 **From** : Yoshiro

 **To** : Madoka

 **Subject** : RE: Textbook

 _Wait, 'again'? Have you been forgetting your stuff at home?_

 **Friday, 8:20 am**

 **From** : Madoka

 **To** : Yoshiro-san

 **Subject** : RE: Textbook

 _Oops_.

 **.**

 **Sunday, 12:45 pm**

 **From** : Tetsu

 **To** : Kyou

 **Subject** : none

 _This is a text alerting you of your expulsion from Fukuhara Middle School Division. Please reply in a timely matter with e message containing your locker numbers, combinations, student IDs and any other relevent information_.

 **Sunday, 1:05 pm**

 **From** : Kyou

 **To** : The Big One

 **Subject** : Student information

 _As if you don't already know all this_.

 _Hall locker # 364, 38-22-6. P.E. locker #14, 7-6-9. Training room locker #4, 56-45-12. Student ID #124297. Fighter ID #45346. The passwords and combinations to my floor and room are written on a card located on top of the doorframe, both inside and out._

 _That's all I remember, never contact me again unless I forgot something._

 _I'm also changing my phone and number, and no I won't give you the new one. Contact me through email only from now on._

 **Sunday, 1:36 pm**

 **From** : Tetsu

 **To** : Kyou

 **Subject** : none

 _Isn't that taking it a bit too far?_

 **Sunday, 2:00 pm**

 **From** : Kyou

 **To** : The Big One

 **Subject** : RE: none

 _Never_ _is with you people._

 **.**

 **Monday, 7:56 am**

 **From** : Hagane

 **To** : Madoka

 **Subject** : New student.

 _We're having one today in our class. Make him feel welcome, if you can._

 _This I'm willing to allow._

 **From** : Madoka

 **To** : Hagane

 **Subject** : RE: New Student

 _Huh?_

 **.**

 **Wednesday, 11:23 am**

 **From** : Madoka

 **To** : Yoshiro

 **Subject** : Hagane

 _Is really cracking down on that new kid. I feel kinda bad for him._

 **Wednesday, 11:25 am**

 **From** : Yoshiro

 **To** : Madoka

 **Subject** : RE: Hagane

 _No._

 **Wednesday, 11:34 am**

 **From** : Madoka

 **To** : Yoshiro

 **Subject** : RE: Hagane

 _What?_

 **Wednesday, 11:36 am**

 **From** : Yoshiro

 **To** : Madoka

 **Subject** : RE: Hagane

 _No_.

 **Wednesday, 11:42 am**

 **From** : Madoka

 **To** : Yoshiro

 **Subject** : RE: Hagane

 _Fiiiiiiine._

 **.**

 **Thursday, 5:46 pm**

 **From** : Madoka

 **To** : Kyou(?)

 **Subject** : Number

 _Is this the right one? This is Kyou, right?_

 **Thursday, 5:58 pm**

 **From** : Kyou

 **To** : Madoka

 **Subject** : RE: Number

 _No, I'm the Easter Bunny_.

 **Thursday, 6:10 pm**

 **From** : Madoka

 **To** : Kyou

 **Subject** : RE: Number

 _Next you'll say you're Santa. I'm seriously going to put you under 'Easter Bunny' now_.

 **Thursday, 6:19 pm**

 **From** : Kyou

 **To** : Madoka

 **Subject** : RE: Number

 _Did you seriously have someone under that contact name?_

 **Thursday, 6:32 pm**

 **From** : Madoka

 **To** : Kyou

 **Subject** : RE: Number

 _... No._

 **.**

 **Monday, 2:04 pm**

 **From** : Akio

 **To** : Madokan

 **Subject** : Hi.

 _Hiiiiiiiiiii~_

 **Monday, 2:14 pm**

 **From** : Madokan

 **To** : Akio

 **Subject** : Please don't

 _text me during class. It's disruptive_.

 **Monday, 2:19 pm**

 **From** : Akio

 **To** : Madokan

 **Subject** : Hi.

 _But Yoshin said you don't usually pay attention durin maths!_

 **Monday, 2:27 pm**

 **From** : Madokan

 **To** : Akio

 **Subject** : Excuse me?

 _Well he sleeps through English. Do with that what you will._

 **Monday, 2:31 pm**

 **From** : Akio

 **To** : Madokan

 **Subject** : Hi.

 _Okay!_

 **.**

 **Monday, 3:14 pm**

 **From** : Yoshiro

 **To** : Madoka

 **Subject** : I hate you.

 _Subject._

 **Monday, 3:23 pm**

 **From** : Madoka

 **To** : Yoshiro

 **Subject** : Love you too.

 _Subject_.

 **.**

 **Thursday, 12:24 am**

 **From** : Masuyo

 **To** : Madoka

 **Subject** : Registrar form

 _What does 'Situations that may inhibit club activities' include?_

 **Thursday, 12:35 am**

 **From** : Madoka

 **To** : Masuyo

 **Subject** : RE: Registrar form

 _Disablities, health concerns, family issues, grades, committee activities, etc._

 **Thursday, 12:40 am**

 **From** : Masuyo

 **To** : Madoka

 **Subject** : RE: Registrar form

 _Oh. Does 'Generally annoying brothers' count towards health conerns?_

 **Thursday, 12:52 am**

 **From** : Madoka

 **To** : Masuyo

 **Subject** : RE: Registrar form

 _If it causes you any mental or physical pain._

 **Thursday, 12:58 pm**

 **From** : Masuyo

 **To** : Madoka

 **Subject** : RE: Registrar form

 _You have no idea._

 **.**

 **Wednesday, 1:45 pm**

 **From** : Yoshiro

 **To** : Kyou

 **Subject** : Madoka

 _You didn't tell him anything, did you?_

 **Wednesday, 1:52 pm**

 **From** : Kyou

 **To** : Yoshiro

 **Subject** : RE: Madoka

 _1\. That was weeks ago. 2. He doesn't know? Aren't you two, like, besties or some shit_?

 **Wednesday, 1:55 pm**

 **From** : Yoshiro

 **To** : Kyou

 **Subject** : RE: Madoka

 _That was creepy. Never say that again. And no, he doesn't._

 **Wednesday, 2:07 pm**

 **From** : Kyou

 **To** : Yoshiro

 **Subject** : RE: Madoka

 _Wow, you hate the idea of being best friends with him that much? I've obviously read too far into your relationship_.

 **Wednesday, 2:10 pm**

 **From** : Yoshiro

 **To** : Kyou

 **Subject** : RE: Madoka

 _You know that's not it at all_.

 **Wednesday, 2:19 pm**

 **From** : Kyou

 **To** : Yoshiro

 **Subject** : RE: Madoka

 _Who knows. What were we talking about again? I've already forgotten, oh well._

 **Wednesday, 2:23 pm**

 **From** : Yoshiro

 **To** : Kyou

 **Subject** : RE: Madoka

 _Hey._

 **.**

 **Sunday, 9:56 am**

 **From** : Kyou

 **To** : Tetsu

 **Subject** : Those stalkers

 _are still stalking me. Do something about it._

 **Sunday, 10:26 am**

 **From** : Tetsu

 **To** : Kyou

 **Subject** : RE: Those stalkers

 _Done._

 **Sunday, 10:32 am**

 **From** : Kyou

 **To** : Tetsu

 **Subject** : RE: Those stalkers

 _... You work so fast it's creepy._

 **.**

 **Friday, 8:42 pm**

 **From** :Masuyo

 **To** : Madoka

 **Subject** : RE: My brother

 _And then he went and told mom I was 'Hanging out with a bunch of degenerate yankees'! Can you believe him_?

 **Friday, 8:54 pm**

 **From** : Madoka

 **To** : Masuyo

 **Subject** : RE: My brother

 _Wow, that sucks._

 **Friday, 8:59 pm**

 **From** :Masuyo

 **To** : Madoka

 **Subject** : RE: My brother

 _I expected you to be a little more miffed or defensive, considering you're included in that insult._

 **Friday, 9:12 pm**

 **From** : Madoka

 **To** : Masuyo

 **Subject** : RE: My brother

 _I am. I just don't think there's much point to arguing with someone I when they sound so mad._

 **Friday, 9:19 pm**

 **From** :Masuyo

 **To** : Madoka

 **Subject** : RE: My brother

 _Are you even listening to what I'm saying?_

 **Friday, 9:30 pm**

 **From** : Madoka

 **To** : Masuyo

 **Subject** : RE: My brother

 _I'm listening. Totally listening. I'm listening so hard I've gone deaf. I can't hear the heavy metal that's tearing apart my headphones._

 **Friday, 9:34 pm**

 **From** :Masuyo

 **To** : Madoka

 **Subject** : RE: My brother

 _We're TEXTING_.

 **Friday, 9:45 pm**

 **From** : Madoka

 **To** : Masuyo

 **Subject** : RE: My brother

 _Detaaaaiiiiils._

 **.**

A/N: And that's all I've got currently. I plan on adding a new chapter after every arc, so I won't be listing this as "complete" just yet. Season one was technically one arc, but because of nationals, I decided to split it there. You'll see more later.

 **EDIT** : So I just found out that I can re-download the old chapters of season 1 from my account. Now I don't have an excuse NOT to go back and change stuff. FML.


End file.
